1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to communication systems, and particularly to systems and methods for switching between a public switched telephone network (PTSN) and a Voice over internet protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of Related Art
The VoIP is a protocol for transmitting sounds/images through an open network, providing call services through a packet signal. However, the VoIP is restricted by many factors such that speech quality using the VoIP may be poor, signals may be unstable, and lines between one or more people may be disconnected.
A typical landline phone is generally used in daily communication, where the phone is coupled to the PSTN to provided calling services. Although the charge of the traditional phone is very high, it is not limited by many factors associated with the internet, unlike VoIP.
Thus, users may need to switch freely between a VoIP network and PSTN according to their actual requirements.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.